1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child restraining device adapted for use in a vehicle, for restraining a child occupant on a seat of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the vehicle an occupant restraining webbing is provided for restraining an occupant sitting on the seat.
The webbing is arranged so that when an adult occupant sits on the seat the webbing fits him. The arrangement can not always be applied fitly to the child occupant.
Accordingly, such a child restraining device has been proposed that a child receiving vessel is disposed on the seat of the vehicle to be secured thereto by the webbing, and the child occupant is protected properly by exclusive restraining means provided on the vessel after he sits on the vessel.
In the child restraining device the vessel is provided with a bottom plate portion for sitting, a back plate portion and a pair of side wall portions and it is secured to the seat of the vehicle by the webbing crossing over both the side wall portions.
In the child restraining device, however, a reclining mechanism is not provided in itself, which results in that the child restrained on the device is obliged to be keep himself in the same attitude for a long time in some cases.
Accordingly, it has been expected that the child restraining device is also provided with the reclining mechanism, but, if the reclining mechanism of the seat of the vehicle is applied to the child restraining device, then the reclining mechanism must be complicated, which results in increase in manufacturing costs of the reclining mechanism.